mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
? will anyone trade 7-8 diamonds for a big combonation of pipes and gypsums? jesuslover1503 thanks!! 23:33, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I have 4 diamonds, if you want to trade. 17:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) well...i ment i give the diamonds and you give the pipes an stuff... 02:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, from the way you wrote it, that's what I thought. I don't have any pipes or gypsum, so I can't do this order unless you want to buy 4 diamonds. 16:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Joeman Does any Staff have some rubies that I can trade for diamonds? I do not think that this counts as breaking the rules as this is just me restocking and giving others diamonds. I need the rubies for trades that I am pending on and have twelve diamonds. Thank you,-- 01:00, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like 80 nails please. My user name is imp24 12:01, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Please click my soundtrack 27 times and I will send them to you-- 17:48, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I clicked it 27 times like you asked. Ok Will send the nails-- 21:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :ya know your avatar is the same a jesuslovers! Done-- 21:45, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like a pluming,electrical and a foundation licence. I can give 60 clicks a day and my user is imp24. 01:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) never mind.... help i am tomster9278 and i need 40 tires can some one help tomster9278 ::Ok please ask to be your friend and click my Elemental Earth 2 times and my soundtrack 6 times-- 15:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :: ::ok done that for you anonymous 18:56, May 8, 2010 (UTC) i give 100 clicks per 10 house of mantles victory banner and 10 house of gauntlets victory banner my name is ferdi241 18:56, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry but I do not think we are selling that at the moment-- 20:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous (Part I) Ancient spear and bionicle starter pack please. I was in a rush so i dont have that many clicks but i was wandering if i could pay tomorrow? (9/5/10) P.S. I don't know if you need to know but my user name is: guitarmaniac452 Ok, please click 's soundtrack and i will send them. 19:15, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Thx :) Soz, me again (guitarmaniac452) now i have decided i also want 90 thornax. P.S. Is the '10 thornax' offer still on? Yes, and add me while you click my soundtrack 32 times. I will send them. 19:17, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Yet again i (guitarmaniac452) have a message: I am confused about the instructions because i have an MLN account but not a ''MLNWIKI ''account. Ok, you click on my MLN username link above, add me. I send the items, you click, and the order is complete. Well, I added you. Im gonna send the items when you accept the friend request. You'll click tomorrow, right? 19:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Order has been continued below. Anonymous Rank 1 Starter Pack what is your MLN username? 22:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like 60 thornaxes please. 04:45, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, please tell me your MLN username, then add me on MLN ( ), and I will send you the items. Please click my soundtrack twice. Thanks. 04:50, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous (Part II) Sorry, me again (you-know-who). I would like to cancel my order for the ancient spear and swap it with ancient spear fragment 3 please. Also I am in need of a millstone. So do you still want your Bionicle starter pack? If yes, then all you want is a Bio starter pack, a millstone, ancient spear frag 3, bass guitar, electric guitar, acoustic guitar. I can send you everything except the ancient spear frag 3, so please click my soundtrack 46 times. If you don't want the Bio starter pack, then it's 26 clicks. Thanks. 15:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Thx :) P.S. In case I didn't make it clear I am guitarmaniac452 Bass guitar, electric guitar and acoustic guitar please. I am guitarmaniac452. I do not need these yet but I am desperate to get them in my inbox. Can't click today so maybe tommorow. Thx :) Ok, I sent everything except the BIO starter pack cause I dont know if you want it or not. Please ask someone else for the spear frag 3 cause I have none. Thanks. 16:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Johanson I'ld like to order one of each License. Is there perhaps a discount possible for me, for example 300 instead of 360 clicks? Johanson (talk) 11:03, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I would give you a discount if I could but I'm afraid we do not have the Items to complete the order -- 19:23, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay... Might I get any of the the Permits or the Licenses? Or aren't there any at all at the moment? 20:39, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::MLN is running slow on my computer right now but I will look for you when I can but I do not think I have any-- 21:22, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ANONYMUS I am cancelling my order. Superlambanana Order has been cancelled. Anonymous Hi, please can i swap a rough diamond for a rough sapphire and buy 90 thornax. My username is guitarmaniac452. Thx :) 12:20, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Could you please reply back to your previous orders? Thanks. SSgtGriffin Anonymous I would like 2 form20Bs please my user is imp24. ::Please click my soundtrack-- 19:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Done. Clicked like u asked:) jashua1998 I would like a type two click on my stunt track module rank 1 Ok, please click 's soundtrack twice. Ok, I have clicked it. You won, so you can now harvest. 19:18, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Question to Staff Should we consider to not sell any licenses/permits due to the fact that they are hard to obtain? It's the same case with gems, pipes, gypsum, and totemic animals, so why not? Think about it. Thanks, 19:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC) murtag770 I would like to order 30 dino scales and the rank 4 starter kit. Fragshad (talk) 23:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC) anonymous I would like one (Victory Trophy) my MLN username is amcwenie 23:42, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Victory Trophies aren't mailable. :( SSgtGriffin Drew8Mom I would like to order 1 cruiser thruster. Drew8Mom (talk) 12:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like to order 1 cruiser thruster. My user name is djohnf.Drew8Mom (talk) 12:08, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous Drums, microphone and all components of a car 3 times (carbutetor, engine, nitro, muffler, etc.). P.S. I am guitarmaniac452. Thx :) Guitarmaniac452 continued. Cancel my car parts order and please give me Rank 3 starter pack. Thx :) Guitarmaniac, please complete your previous orders before placing new ones because I need to know if you've paid or not and you should not keep ordering until your last order was done. SSgtGriffin anonymous 19:00, May 10, 2010 (UTC) i give 100 clicks for 10 house of mantles victory banner and 10 house of gauntlets victory banner my name is ferdi241 19:00, May 10, 2010 (UTC) jashua1998 I would like a type 2 click on my race track module rank 2 please ok, click 's soundtrack twice. And did you click for your other click order? 23:37, May 10, 2010 (UTC) sorry I might not have I am still new to mln wiki store Anonymous I would like to buy 2 Knights, please. 03:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ok whats your mln name please My MLN name is regboy02 jashua1998 I would like a type two click on my lego race track module rank two 18:20, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, please click 's (MLN Username) soundtrack twice. So in total, I owe you 2 clicks to your module cause the last time i checked, it wasnt set up. And you need to click my soundtrack 6 times in total. thanks, 22:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) anonymous I would like three (Phantom Orchids) my MLN username is amcwenie 23:44, May 11, 2010 (UTC) anonymous I would like twenty (Tires) my MLN username is amcwenie 23:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Please ask to be your friend and click my soundtrack-- 03:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) racinjason100 Can I have 12 elemental water for 84 clicks? ∆ shop Order 00:05, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Order Can i have 20 elemental water and 20 elemental wind for 40 clicks? Can i also trade 5 bowmen for 5 House of gauntlets victory banners? See my storeHighlight to reveal Secrets!!!!!!!!!!!!!This is my sig.See my cafeHi.yo.˙ˆ.¥ø.ˆ¬ˆ˚´πˆ´ ø˜¬¥ ¬´µø˜ πˆ´See My auction and my 00:11, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't think anyone has that many -- 03:43, May 12, 2010 (UTC) zombiezomber Can I please have 15 honey pots please? My lego I'd is the same as my wikia account: zombiezomber. I never read the instructions properly so can you tell me how mutch it will cost? I am using a blackberry smartphone to do this so it corrects my spelling for me (if possible). Also I can't do my signature on here so my username is zombiezomber. (p.s. Can you leave any messages on my talk page here? I also need help making a personal store. Zombiezomber. :Honey Pots are not for sale at the Official store because they are non-mailable. 10:55, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous friendship bracelet 1